In My Eyes
by shadowtops99
Summary: Ariena and Terezi, life long morails with a secret love for each other, are finally matepsprits. But with stressful lives and jealous trolls, will Terezi actually see the beauty in herself? And will Ariena be able to help Terezi see her beauty while she herself is faltering under the pressure of it all? Rated T. TerezixOC R


(Hey,** this is Shadowtops here. This story is a collab with my friend. She's the one who's going to be writing in Terezi's POV(sometimes) while I write in my OC's POV. Aandra, who is my friend's OC, is used in this fanfic as well. Unfortunately, my friend does not have an account, but we're still collabing and such. :3 Hope you enjoy this fanfic! -ST)**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**TEREZI's P.O.V**

I'm blind. There you go. It's out there. But I can smell you... And taste you... You taste like lemons while your scent is like a vanilla wafer. Intrigueing, but unfortunately I don't really care. I'm just here to tell you my story. Me and Ariena both. No, no, just no, do NOT ask any questions. The Prosecutor refuses to answer any of your Gog damn questions. Save them for the end. Anyway...

Ariena and I spent quite some time together when we were younger, simply as friends. Today... I plan on asking her to be my Matesprit. You see, when we grew up, we fell in love. With each other. I can just tell she wants me. So I must ask her. I'm still planning out where and when...And I know she'll have to accept. I mean, who DOESN'T want this? Anyways, whenever I'm around, I can smell her sweet-scented purple grape blush... And when I licked her that one time, I swear I heard her let out a sigh of pleasure. This plan won't backfire, it's almost more than perfect for us!

I have an idea. We will meet where we first met... On a nice canyon with the perfect view of a sparkling ocean ahead. At midnight tonight, the full moon will sparkle over the water... That's how she described it to me when we met. I can only imagine how pretty it looked to her seeing eyes...

* * *

**ARIENA's P.O.V**

Silver, glowing light beamed down on the empty, though lush grasses surrounding my hive. It was dark, plenty of dark, but the moon and the stars illuminated my surroundings. The breeze was not cold, was not warm, yet it was in the middle, also created a kind of hazey mist but yet it was still able to be seen through. Glowing orange light from the hive behind me cast my shadow to the far corners of my yard. It wasn't long until my lusus's shadow joined mine.

I wrapped an arm around my lusus's neck. She was a beautiful hybrid, a beautiful guardian of mine. A base of a wolf, with snowy white owl feathers, and bat wings for a tail and smaller ones for the head. She was of ... more-or-less, I honestly don't know... of a regular wolf's height. Her powerful paws can be felt on the ground, though... only if she wants to be knwon of her presence. Usually she just... hovers... baring her weight onto her wings, flying. I often accompany her on her flights. Her hunts during the night is what awakens me, alerts my senses in a way. Though she does not go far from the hive for her hunts, I still feel refreshed when coming back. It is a sort of... bond thing. I guess. I don't know, just don't ask me, okay mofo?

Anyway I guess, it was a beautiful night, wonderfully spent staring at the moon. I had a weird obsession with lunar things. For instance, animals and creatures of the moon, like wolves, bats, moths, cats, owls, etc. are my friends and pets that I ... okay I just like them. I don't own any and probably never will but I like them. So much mysteriousness to them, so much power and greatness tied to the silver bondings of the circular disk of pale reflective light.

Despite the beauty, the calmness that washes over me when sitting under its rays, I head inside my hive, followed by my guardian of course. She curled up by the doorway though once inside to prevent me from going against my curfew as I have done so many times before without her knowing. Though honestly I don't see what is such a big deal about hanging from a tree to just sleep in for the night. I am intrigued by how bats do it, how they can stand there all night and just sleep upside down. I am curious, yet my lusus refuses to feed my brain the knowledge! Oh well...

I go up to my room. It is rather large, with a fanciful Recuperacoon and posters hanging up on the wall. On one side of the room is all sorts of notepads, music CD's, and scattered pieces of paper with a variety of scribbles, lines, and shapes on them. That is my creation center. It's where I listen to music and draw mostly. Sometimes I write stories and stuff. It's just a hobby of mine when I'm not role playing or chatting up with my friends or whatever. On the other side of the room is my stereo, computer, and Fiduspawn collection. I smiled. I usually role play Fiduspawn with Aandra and Tavros over Trollian. But before I head over to my computer, I check myself out in the mirror beside my Recuperacoon.

There's nothing much special about me. I had short, choppy hair with four short horns poking from the top. My shirt was cut off at the shoulders, revealing my smooth round shoulders and collar bones before giving way to long sleeves. On my shirt was the zodiac sign for the moon colored a light purple. I wore dark blue jeans and black lace-less tennis-shoes. On my head was a purple fabric hat with a cute monster face on it. One of its eyes were a yellow button, the other an uneven black "x". It was smiling, showing a fang on either side of its stitched mouth. I smiled, my own fang showing, protruding from my upper lip. I then made my way to my computer finally, leaving my reflection behind. I sat down in the chair, seeing who's online. Not one second after I logged in did I get bombed with trolls.

**AdiosToreador started trolling GardeniaGamez(GG) 3:25**

**AT: uH,,, gAMZEE SAYS HE WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING,,,**

**AT: i HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ABOUT,,,**

**AT: bUt,,, uH,,, hE SEEMS PRETTY SET ON SOMETHING,,,**

**AT: uH,,, wELL,,, i'LL TALK TO YOU LATER THEN**

**AT: sAY HI TO AANDRA FOR ME**

**AdiosToreador stopped trolling GardeniaGamez(GG) 3:30**

* * *

**TinyTurtle(TT) started trolling GardeniaGamez(GG) 3:45**

**TT: [Hey! Wan7 7o roleplay F!duspawn w/ me and 7avros?**

**TT: [Just Really bored...**

**TT: [Uh... Hello?**

**TT: [...**

**TT: [I 6uess !'ll 7alk 7o you later 7hen.**

**TT: [Cya!**

**TinyTurtle(TT) stopped trolling GardeniaGamez(GG) 3:50**

* * *

**TerminallyCapricious[TC] started trolling GardeniaGamez(GG) 4:15**

**TC: HoNk :o)**

**TC: LoOk I nEeD tO aSk YoU sOmEtHiNg...**

**TC: It WoUlD bE a MoThErFuKiN mIrAcLe If YoU cOuLd JuSt AnSwEr Me RiGhT nOw...**

**TC: WeLl ThEn I gUeSs I'lL cAtCh YoU lAtEr ThEn ArIeNa**

**TC: HoNk ;o)**

**TerminallyCapricious[TC] stopped trolling GardeniaGamez(GG) 4:23**

I checked the clock. It was 5:58, almost 6:00. I've been away for quite some time, I suppose I should answer Gamzee. This mofo's sudden urgency of asking me something has struck me quite curious. And as always, curiousity will keep gnawing at me until I feed it the information it needs the longer I wait.

I look over to the colorful part of Trollian listen who of my friends are online. Aandra is, Tavros is, Equius, Nepeta, and Sollux are, Terezi too, but Gamzee isn't. Figures. But I'll just send some trolls his way anyway.

Right when I was about to send a message his way, I got interrupted by Terezi.

**GallowsCalibrator(GC) began trolling GardeniaGamez(GG) 6:02**

**GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3**

I blushed. Everytime Terezi trolls me I blush. I couldn't help it. I've been flushing for her for as along as I could remember ever since we met. I mean, how could I not flush for that mofo? The way she talks is amazing. The way she licks and smells things to "see" is incredible. Her body looks beautiful, as well as her eyes behind those red sunglasses. I love her. I love everything about her. I wish that she could be my matesprit. She's already my moirail.

**GG: ovo h3y T3r3233. 3):)**

**GC: WH4T 1S UP W1TH YOU 4ND N3P3T4 4LW4YS PUTT1NG W31RD 4NIM4L F4C3S 1N YOUR QU1RKS?**

**GG: ovo wh0ah! wh0ah! thi5 i5&*t ju5t a&y a&ima/ br0.**

**GG: ovo it*5 a& 0w/**

**GG: ovo a& im90rta&t a&ima/ that r353mbl35 th3 my5t3ri0u5 90w3r5 that b335t0w5 i& th3 &ight**

**GG: ovo it i5 a& a&nima/ that r3s3mbl35 wi5d0m, myst3r33, a&d 9r0t3cti0&.**

**GG: ovo it i5 th3 k333393r 0f sacr3d k&0wl3dg3 br0**

**GG: ovo ar3 u 33v3& li5t3n m0f0?**

**GC: ...UH Y34H, WH4T3V3R...**

I smiled. I had proven my point and that was that.

**GG: ovo ha. 50 wat d035 my t3xt ta5t3 lik3 t0day? 3)X)**

**GC: TH3 S4M3 4S IT T4ST3S 3V3RYD4Y**

**GG: ovo which iiiiii55555?**

**GC: L1L4CS 4ND SW33T GR4P3S. T4ST3S JUST L1K3 YOU SM3LL 1N P3RSON**

**GC: ;]**

I blushed harder. I wonder if she could taste or smell my blush through a damn computer screen? I doubt it, but if there was ever a case to where we could video chat, then I bet it.

**GC: 4NYW4Y**

**GC: M33T M3 TON1GHT 4T TH3 OLD C4NYON WH3R3 W3 FIRST M3T**

**GC: G3T AWAY FROM 4LL TH3S3 WH4CKJOBS FOR 4 WH1L3**

**GC: WH4T DO YOU S4Y**

**GC: 1T'S JUST GONN4 B3 YOU 4ND M3**

My heart leaped at the last comment. Just me and her? It sounded promising. REALLY promising. So promising that my hands began to shake and the warmth of my blush now consumed all of my face. I can't act like this around her, no matter how of it sounded like we were matesprits planning for a good night out. But no matter how much I wish that, it's not what it seems, and I can't be acting all flushy around her. It would only make our moirailship difficult if she knew that I flush for her, right? I can't turn down this offer though. We're moirails going to the place where we first met to have fun -I suppose.

**GG: ovo y-y3ah. i-i*/ g0.,**

**GC: YOU T4ST3 N3RVOUS ;]**

**GG: ovo &-&0, JU5T XIT3D**

**GG: ovo DAT*5 A/**

**GC: 4ND TH4T'S WHY YOU'R3 STUTT3RING?**

I bit my lip. Whenever I got nervous or embarrassed, I, for some reason, type like I am stuttering on my words. Occasionally I put the "o/o" emoticon in my text, too. I just hope that she doesn't think I'm actually nervous about meeting her someplace alone, or I would die of embarrassment! That right there would give away my secret about how I feel about her!

A 'ping' sound chimed, and the capricorn symbol flashed on my screen. I sighed in relief at the timing of Gamzee's arrival. Anything to get off this topic!

**GG: ovo h3y, Gam23333*5 m355agi&g me. i*/ g3t back t0 u lat3r. 0kk?**

**GC: F1N3.**

**GC: BUT 1S 1T A Y3S FOR TON1GHT?**

**GG: ovo y3s. d3fi&at3/y. i*ll b33 th3r3.**

**GC: GOOD. M33T M3 AROUND T3N TON1GHT**

**GG: ovo a/right. wi/ d0. by3!**

**GardeniaGamez(GG) ceased trolling GallowsCalibrator(GC) 6:20**

I sighed, trying to rub the purple blush from my face. I then kicked back in my chair, burrying my face in my hands, feeling my own warm breath bounce off of my fingers. Dammit! Why did Terezi have to be so attractive? Why did I have to flush for her, and flush for her deeper everyday?

The pinging on my computer won't stop. Gamzee is still trolling me. But I can't answer him right now. I just couldn't. Talking to Terezi always leaves me like this: overwhelmed, too excited, totally flushed out like an obsessive idiot mofo. I promised myself that I would talk to him later, and that thinking of Terezi won't forever hide my needs to talk to other trolls. Being this flushed over a mofo isn't healthy, is it? Another ping or two came, then I logged out.


End file.
